The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods and systems for compensating for ballistic drop and to portable devices (such as various equipments embodying various target locating and designators) implementing such methods. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to method and system for compensating for ballistic drop for inclined shooting and to rangefinders and other portable devices implementing such methods.